


Practical Magics

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [137]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drst asked for: Felicity Smoak:  Harry Potter AU,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Magics

“But how does it _work?”_ Felicity asked for the third time.

The small, balding man behind the counter was starting to get a haunted look, his eyes darting left and right for help. But there was only the thin, bespectacled teenager in front of him, her hands on her hips, her eyes sharp.

“Well,” he tried again. “This wand has a core of unicorn mane hair and…”

“But horse manes are hair, that’s just keratin,” Felicity interrupted She didn’t want ingredients, she wanted operational parameters. She was still annoyed she hadn’t figured out how the letter had made it into her mother’s apartment and up onto Felicity’s bed without anyone seeing anything. “Yet when I do this-” she picked up the wand and flicked it towards the test wall the assistant had pointed out to her when she’d entered the shop an hour ago. A ball of sparks relit the fire still smoldering in the straw. “That!” She leaned forward, wand still clenched in her fist. “ _How_?”

“Let me get the owner,” the assistant stammered before scurrying off into the back of the shop. Felicity watched him go, and then glanced around, but the shop was empty this early in the morning. Grinning to herself, she flicked her wrist again.

The sparkles were green and gold this time, and left the scent of grass after rain in their wake.


End file.
